Strawberry Love
by Eastern Rose
Summary: IchigoxMasaya one-shot with some PaixRetasu. It's the day before her wedding. Not much of an summary, story is better.


**Strawberry Love. I guess you could say it's an AU one-shot?**

**Pairing: Mostly MasayaxIchigo but some PaixRetasu of course, how could I leave my all time favorite anime couple out?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The light pink shoes made a gentle tap along the polished tile floor of the tall castle. The owner of the shoes was the young princess Momomiya Ichigo. Her red hair was tied in bunches, letting some hang down in front of her face. The dark pink dress clung to her body nicely, showing off her slender curves.

_'Almost there.... almos-'_

"Ichigo-hime." A voice called out, hard and cold.

_'Wuaah! Pai!'_

"Where are you off to? Your Father wouldn't be impressed if he knew you was sneaking out."

Ichigo turned around, her cheeks a nice red. She stared up at Pai and smiled widely.

"Well Pai-kun, I was going to the stables to watch Touki train Fudge and Retasu-chan was waiting for me." Ichigo explained, knowing full well if he knew Retasu was involved he would let her go, even if it got him wrong.

"You may go," Pai murmured, nodding towards the door, "Tell Retasu-san I said hi. Oh and remember it's your wedding with Aoyama-san tomorrow."

The red head giggled and skipped off, "Sure thing Pai-kun. Hai hai I know."

* * *

The sky was a lush blue, a warm wind gently blowing against the princess's skin. Her grin widened, as she spotted Retasu's green hair.

"Retasu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The young maid turned around and smiled shyly, "Ohayo Ichigo-hime."

"Is Aoyama-kun here?"

"Hai. Aoyama-san is helping Touki-Imouto tack up Frudge and Kisshu-san is tacking up Midnight."

Ichigo clapped, "Yahoo! I get to see Aoyama-kun ride!"

The taller girl smiled to herself, Ichigo acted so goofy when she knew Aoyama was coming or around.

"Hn, that reminds me Retasu-chan! Pai-kun said hi." A sly grin crept onto her face.

"N-nani? H-he did?" Retasu stuttered, twirling her hands together nervously.

"Un!" Ichigo nodded, her strawberry coloured hair bouncing slightly.

"Ano... tell Pai-sama I said h-hi onegai." Retasu whispered shyly, her face red.

"Yatta! Aoyama-kun is coming!" She bounded away, to sit down on the chairs in front of the area with Retasu following suit.

"So what is Aoyama-kun and Touki-chan doing today?" Ichigo asked, looking up at Retasu.

"Eto.. Kisshu-san said something about Aoyama-san is doing some jumping and I think Imouto is doing a western trick riding on Fudge then some bareback riding." A look of worry flashed across Retasu's pale face.

The smaller girl patted Retasu's arm gently, "Don't worry Retasu-chan, Touki-chan will be okay."

"Hai, I know demo..." She trailed off, frowning.

Ichigo stared up at her, it had been four years since Ichigo's father, the King had hired Retasu to work at the castle and less then two years Kisshu and Pai had found Touki sitting at the front gates. She had made a deal with the king that if she took the black haired girl into her care and made sure she didn't do anything wrong, she could stay and it seems Retasu had become protective over her.

"She'll be okay! Promise!"

Retasu sighed, "Okay Ichigo-hime."

The two girls turned back to area. Masaya was trotting around on Midnight, the headstrong gelding while Touki slid her foot into the leather stirrup and clutched the front of the saddle, hanging off sideways.

Kisshu stood beside her in case she needed some help. Touki clicked her tongue, making Fudge break into a gentle trot, as he glided along the school, his long strides eating up the ground. Retasu clutched the metal bar, her knuckles turning white.

Meanwhile Ichigo watched Masaya closely, as Midnight leaped into a canter, aiming for the three foot jump. With every stride closer to the jump, Ichigo leaned forward as if she was riding the black horse.

The tall horse rose up into the air, tucking his feet under him as Masaya leaned forward pushing the reins up along Midnight's neck. Before Ichigo could blink, they were back onto the ground, Midnight's hooves slamming against the sand.

The creamy coloured horse, Fudge thundered past, spraying sand up over the girls, Touki sprinting after him.

"Gomen Oneechan, Ichi-hime!"

Ichigo giggled, as Touki chased Fudge trying to grab his reins.

"He's sure a funny horse."

The two girls turned around, to find Pai standing behind them, holding onto the leadrope of the young foal, Mimi. Her chestnut coat shore in the sunlight. Retasu's face had gone a deep red, as she stammered a hello.

"Want to help me with Mimi, Retasu-san?" Pai asked, turning to look at her.

"H-hai!" Retasu jumped at the chance to help Pai, stumbling after him as he led Mimi away.

Ichigo smiled happily and turned back to Touki and Masaya.

_'Wuaaah! Aoyama-kun, I love you.'_

* * *

"Right... so your sure Pai-kun and Retasu-chan are going to be here?" Ichigo asked, staring off into the moonlight.

"Hai hai! I overheard Oneechan talking about it." Touki answered, her blue eyes eager and wide.

The young princess giggled, Pai and Retasu were just so cute together.

"There here!" Ichigo hissed, as the two girls went into silence.

"What did you want to talk about Pai-sama?" Retasu asked turning to look up at him.

Pai looked back down at her, a tiny smile playing on his lips, "I need to tell you my feelings for you."

At the word feelings, Retasu went red and started to stutter.

The tall man held up his hand, waiting for Retasu to finish before reaching for her hand.

"I have never felt like this before Retasu but I love you, can you return my love?" Pai asked, his normal expression on his pale face in case she rejected him but he knew, he just knew, that would not happen.

"Hai... I c-can return your love." Retasu's voice was small and quiet, as she spoke.

Without a word, Pai's hand reached up and gently cupped her cheek, as he slowly leaned down.

"Wuaah so cute." Ichigo whispered, beside her Touki nodded eagerly.

Their lips met, as it turned midnight and Ichigo quickly walked away, due to the wedding tomorrow with Aoyama Masaya.

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath trying to shake away the feeling in her stomach. She could already hear the wedding music and Touki's voice over the noise. Retasu smiled lightly and patted her on the arm.

"Go on Ichigo-hime, you'll be fine."

With a quick nod, Ichigo swiftly turned and slowly walked up the alter, where Masaya stood in his black tux. His mesy hair was combed back and his warm brown eyes sparkled, as Ichigo got closer and closer to him.

Retasu quickly went to sit next to Pai shyly, earning a eager look from Touki.

Ichigo gently took Masaya's hands in her, as she turned to face him. The King and Queen sat at the front, their eyes brimming with tears. The royal guards and waiters sat behind them, watching the couple fondly.

The preist stood up and held his arms out.

"Today we are here for the wedding of our Princess, Momomiya Ichigo and our Prince Aoyama Masaya. If anyone has any reason to stop this couple from getting married please speak now."

No one spoke and it was a good thing, if anyone rejected for the kings daughter to get married, they would be sure to have a crazy king coming after them on his small mo ped.

"Momomiya Ichigo, do you take Aoyama Masaya to be your beloved husband?"

"I do." Came Ichigo's shaky response.

"Aoyama Masaya, do you take Momomiya Ichigo to be your beloved wife?"

"I do." Masaya said, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's light pink face.

"I hereby prounce your husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Masaya slowly lifted up Ichigo's veil and leaned down, catching her lips in his.

The noise was loud, as everyone clapped. Touki had went off somewhere, where to? Well that's up to you.

Yes it was a happy day for Masaya and Ichigo, also Pai and Retasu.


End file.
